


So Close...

by thesalsagamer396



Category: Dream SMP (Minecraft) - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Despair, Dissociation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Post-Doomsday, Ranboo does his best, Technoblade Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), listen Techno gives us the angst fodder but he won't ACT ON IT!!!!, phil is mentioned, tommy is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesalsagamer396/pseuds/thesalsagamer396
Summary: He thought he could get over it. At this point, he should be used to it. It's nothing that he hadn't been through before. But Tommy just had to make him...CARE! He got The Blade to care for someone else! A thought horrifies him:He would have died for Tommy. The great and powerful Technoblade would've died for Tommy right then and there. He trusted Tommy, and only wished to be treated like a person instead of a weapon.He had been so close...
Relationships: Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 326





	So Close...

**Author's Note:**

> Techno angst because I am a simp.
> 
> ALSO, JUST A REMINDER, THIS IS THE PERSONAS ONLY!! NOT THE CONTENT CREATORS!! THEY ARE ALL FRIENDS IRL!!!

_So close..._

That has been his mantra for the past hour. It was the only thing that he could cling to at the moment. The idea that he was so close to feeling like a person. It's all he's wanted since he went into retirement.

The world was just making a cruel joke at his expense.

To tell the truth, The Blade didn't know how long he had been sitting here, in the exploded remains of what used to be Tommy's room. His back was against the stone wall, and his mind floating...somewhere to the upper right of his body. He felt like if he actually tried to, he could look down at his body.

He must look pretty pathetic. Moping over the loss of his ~~little brother~~ temporary partner in crime. It's not like Tommy would be moping like this over him.

Tommy had only used The Blade until he faced the idea of losing Tubbo.

He let out a lifeless chuckle. That's all he was to anyone anymore. The Blade. A weapon forged in Blood and War and Strife. A weapon designed to never break and to always strike true. A weapon that would lay waste to entire nations within one day.

Nothing would change that. He wasn't a person with feelings and passions and desires. No one would ever say otherwise, because it's the truth.

 _WHAT ABOUT PHIL?!_ The voices in his head cried out in various ways.

Phil...No. Not Phil. Even he must know it's true. Phil only pretended to care so that The Blade would protect him and his one life. And it was working. And The Blade was willing to keep up that farce just to feel like he just might be worth something to someone.

A sob tore through his chest without his permission. Tears fell down his cheeks. He wanted to go back to before the 5th. Before his whole world was shattered once again from his own carelessness.

Before Tommy revealed his true colors.

The Blade wasn't a fool. Tubbo was Tommy's best friend. Not helping L'Manburg would've meant that their broken friendship would be unsalvageable. And they were mere children. Friendship meant more to them than tactical alliances ever would. He should've seen it coming.

He wanted to move his arms. He wanted to wipe them away, get up, and close off this room forever. But he just couldn't. Or maybe it was that he wouldn't. Instead, his head lowered on its own as he wept over the loss of ~~his family~~ Tommy.

He thought he could get over it. At this point, he should be used to it. It's nothing that he hadn't been through before. But Tommy just had to make him...CARE! He got The Blade to care for someone else! A thought horrifies him:

He would have died for Tommy. The great and powerful Technoblade would've died for Tommy right then and there. He trusted Tommy, and only wished to be treated like a person instead of a weapon.

He had been so close...

So close...

_So close..._

He wished he could be angry! That he would just throw everything in his house in rage and then feel empty afterwards. He wanted to laugh at the ridiculous decision of actual children to choose something as insignificant as friendship over someone who would fight for them! Something! Anything!

Anything but this hollowing sorrow with no end in sight.

"Um...Techno?"

All of a sudden, sensation came back to him. His hand came up to his face, rapidly wiping away tears. He takes in a breath he had no idea he was holding.

Someone was here. Someone had seen him at his weakest.

The Blade looked up. And up. And up. All the way up to the crown of the land's resident Enderman Hybrid.

"Are you...OK?"

He wanted to laugh in the boy's face. Did he just have the audacity to mock The Blade to his face?! With that fake sympathy?! He would've laughed and laughed until his sides hurt.

But right now, he was too drained to do anything of the sort. He couldn't even give the hybrid his signature murderous look.

"...'m fine," he finally muttered. His voice sounded so defeated, and even he couldn't believe his own lie when he heard it.

Ranboo sat a couple feet away from The Blade, not daring to look at him.

"Did...Did Tommy come by?"

Tommy...Tommy...That's what caused his downward spiral today. Tommy had stopped by and offered to make proper amends if he made it out alive.

The boy was going to confront Dream. The Blade wouldn't ever count on Tommy making proper amends. He could've at least gave him his Axe back, the ungrateful brat!

"...Yeah."

"Good. Good, that's...That's good."

The Blade knew he was trying to be polite. Ranboo was good at being polite. He even made him a new axe to replace the Axe of Peace. And a really good axe at that.

It just made him more suspicious of the Enderman hybrid. And it made him hurt.

Why was he so easy to trust? Especially when all it's done for him is pummel him into subservience to act like the weapon he was meant to be.

"Look, I...I came by because I wanted to tell you where I'm going. Tommy and Tubbo are going after Dream for the discs, and Punz is rallying up some of us to help. You--...I--...I'm not saying you should go, but...Well, I--...No. Never mind. I'm just gonna--..."

The Blade stared at him in confusion. "Here I thought you would love to have The Blade help your cause."

"Well, yeah, I mean...It would be nice, but I'm not gonna force ya or anything! Not--Not that I could. I mean, look at these noodle arms of mine," Ranboo retorted, giving his arms a flail.

It made Technoblade smile.

"...Alright, Ranboo...Be careful..."

The look on Ranboo's face lit up in a way that just felt a bit too contagious. He nodded enthusiastically and ran out of the blown up Racoon hole.

Leaving Technoblade alone once again.

That child was quite a mystery to him. He wants to be everyone's friends. To the point where some people would call him a traitor. But that's what the two of them had in common. They've been very upfront about their beliefs.

_Choose people, not sides._

Technoblade could respect that. Even if it was foolish and childish.

He stared at the entrance to the Racoon hole. Part of him wanted to go with Ranboo. Part of him wanted to join the fight.

Part of him still cared about Tommy.

He took out his communicator and shot the child a message.

_DON'T STAND NEAR ANY CLIFFS, THESEUS!_

He wondered what Phil would say if he knew what he just did. Would he call him out for being soft for the kid that turned his back on him? Would he possibly coo at him for still caring about ~~his little brother~~ his friend's son?

No one will know about this, he decided.

Techno got into a more comfortable position. He didn't feel any need to leave quite yet. Maybe he could just sit this one out. He has seen enough conflict. Especially with Dream.

And if he decides he's too busy when a certain Admin shoots him a message asking to cash in that favor, no one can call him out for his humored snicker and light smirk on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you guys are here from my Deltarune fics, don't worry. I still do plan on writing for that fandom. I'm just a bit hyperfixated on this for the moment.


End file.
